


One Sweet Sunday

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barisi - Freeform, Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fruit, Licking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pride Month Barisi Challenge 2020, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: It starts with Rafael and Dominick snacking on some fruit salad.Things go from flirty to frisky really fast.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	One Sweet Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone unaware with this particular slang, "fruit" is used as an impolite term for a gay man. While it doesn't effect the overall story, there is some banter at the beginning where it's mentioned.

Rafael smiled when he heard the apartment door opening. As much as he loved the solitude of Sunday mornings, he was always happy when Dominick came home from mass. Spending private time with his boyfriend, away from work, was always a highlight of the weekend.

Dominick came into the living area and immediately joined Rafael on the couch. He was dressed up in church clothes, a nice white button up shirt and blue trousers. Post mass was the one time a week Rafael was the more underdressed of the couple. That Sunday was no exception, as he lazed around in a simple white t-shirt and pyjama pants.

“Finished the Times crossword puzzle already?” Dominick gestured to the newspaper on the table. Beside it, he placed a medium sized Tupperware box.

“About halfway. I thought we could finish it together.” Rafael switched off the relaxing Bach music playing on his smart phone. He turned his attention to the container, figuring it was something from Mrs Carisi. “What’s your mother made for us this time?”

“Ma went a little out of left field.” Dominick chuckled and wrapped an arm around Rafael’s waist, pulling his boyfriend in close. “She made us a rainbow fruit salad.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Rafael grabbed the container and peeled off the lid. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief at the colourful array of sliced up fruit pieces. “Oh you really weren’t kidding.”

“She wanted to wish us a Happy Pride Month.” Dominick explained, planting a kiss in Rafael’s hair. He took a moment to savour the scent of shampoo. “Apparently this new progressive priest suggested an act of kindness to show solidarity.”

Rafael sniffed out a laugh. He picked up two blueberries and popped them in his mouth. “Giving same sex attracted men fruit. She didn’t see how that may come off a little passive aggressive.”

Dominick shook his head seriously. Despite past complications about his sexuality, he knew his mother didn’t intended to insult the couple. “She’s genuinely trying, Rafael.”

“Well then, Happy Pride Month mi amor.” Rafael figured he should try and be appreciative of the free snacks. He picked up a pineapple piece and raised it in the air. “To the month long commercialisation of our sexuality by the big corporations.”

Dominick sighed in defeat as Rafael went in for another piece of fruit. “If you’re going to be a cynical prick, can you at least use a fork?”

“I happen to find my way much more fun. I think you’ll agree soon enough.” Rafael picked up one of the halved purple grapes. He eased it towards Dominick’s lips, a twinkle of lust in his green eyes. “Besides, you have to have something to confess after mass next week.”

Dominick found himself smiling as the grape was lightly pressed to his lips. Opening his mouth he allowed Rafael feed him. He bestowed a light nibble on Rafael’s fingertips as they were sliding away. Dominick responded by picking up a mango slice and placing it between his teeth. He leaned in closer to Rafael’s face, inferring what he wanted his boyfriend to do. Rafael responded in kind and took the mango slice in his mouth. His lips met Dominick’s over the sweet fruit.

As they parted, Rafael took one of the strawberry slices from the container. His playful eyes not breaking contact with Dominick’s enamoured ice blue ones. He slipped it between his lips and held it there, waiting for his boyfriend to kiss it away. Dominick chuckled and moved in until his breath was brushing Rafael’s lips. He licked at the strawberry, proceeding to tease Rafael’s lips with tongue flecks. The older man shut his eyes and let out a soft gasp. Dominick captured the fruit piece in his mouth.

Unable to resist anymore, Rafael pulled Dominick into a passionate kiss. He sucked at the taste of the delicious bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. One arm slid around Dominick’s waist, embracing him as tight as possible. Rafael moaned as their kiss deepened and he buried his fingers in Dominick’s hair.

Dominick broke from the kiss with lustful breaths. He gingerly traced a piece of juicy kiwi fruit over Rafael’s bottom lip. A hum of approval escaped him as Rafael’s mouth sucked the fruit away. Rafael’s eager tongue proceeded to lap up every trace of juice from the fingers.

“Bedroom?” Dominick asked in a tone that was more of an order.

Rafael grazed two of Dominick’s fingers with his teeth before replying. “I’ll bring the fruit.”

Dominick practically jumped off the couch, fiddling with shirt buttons as he went. Rafael wasted no time in throwing off his t-shirt and pyjama pants, discarding them on the couch. He picked up the fruit salad, taking a pineapple piece for himself as he headed to the bedroom. Rafael felt his thick cock twitch at what was to come.

When Rafael entered the bedroom, Dominick was already naked on the bed. The younger man beckoned him by suggestively stroking the duvet. Rafael bit his lip at the athletic body that always excited him. His manhood was coaxed into full hardness, straining against the briefs containing it.

Dominick threaded a tube of lubricant between his fingers. “Those briefs look a little tight, Rafael. Maybe you should take them off.”

“I’ll let you do the honours, Dominick.” Rafael replied, flirtatiously. He loved it when Dominick removed the briefs. The ice blue eyes would widen with excitement, like Rafael’s cock was a gift to be unwrapped and appreciated.

Rafael smiled and walked over to the bed. He slid in next to his boyfriend, placing the rainbow of fruits between them. Swiftly he took the lubricant to show that he was in charge. Dominick lay back with a look of bliss, running a suggestive hand through Rafael’s neatly trimmed chest hair. His length was rock hard with anticipation.

Rafael took a handful of the fruit pieces and put the container on the nightstand. He slowly but surely made a sweet rainbow trail over his lover’s body. After placing a strawberry into the naval, a single finger gave a long soft stroke to Dominick’s manhood.

“You’re going to make me all sticky.” Dominick commented, glancing down at his midsection.

“That’s entirely the point.” Rafael whispered before kissing Dominick’s lips softly.

A trail of kisses was peppered down Dominick’s neck. Rafael eyed the kiwi piece on his lover’s collarbone. He made work of licking the fruit up, letting Dominick know what was in store. Tender lips kissed down the quivering body. Rafael tweaked a hard pink nipple between his fingers while his skilled tongue lapped up a half grape between the pecs. Dominick moaned at the sensations, feeling the hot mouth once again teasing down his body.

Rafael pulled back, propping himself up to meet Dominick’s eyes. “If you’re ready, I’m going to open you up.”

Dominick nodded vigorously in reply, a whine of protest escaping “Don’t ever stop touching me again.”

An amused Rafael grabbed the lubricant and made a show of preparing two of his fingers. Once slicked up, he moved them to circle Dominick’s awaiting hole. Rafael caressed the area with his thumb, enjoying the desperate reactions of his lover. Finally, he slid his fingers inside the channel and scissored gently. Dominick grunted and gasped as Rafael opened him up.

While preparing his boyfriend for his thick cock, Rafael went back to feasting. He continued to lick down Dominick’s body, which was now hot against his lips. Drinking in the noises that resulted, Rafael nibbled up a blueberry and sucked at the creamy skin. Feeling the younger man bucking as he fingered the prostate, Rafael went for the strawberry. He dipped his tongue into Dominick’s sensitive naval, coaxing a cry of pleasure from the younger man.

“Fuck me, Rafael! I need you to fuck me.”

Rafael obediently removed his fingers. He reached for the tube of lubricant in order to prepare his cock. Suddenly, an extremely horny Dominick lunged and pinned Rafael to the mattress. The younger man straddled his stunned boyfriend and snatched the lubricant. His gaze trailed down Rafael’s soft midsection to the thickness straining against the blue briefs. Unwilling to take his time, Dominick ripped off the underwear with rapid speed. His eyes widened with hunger as Rafael’s cock stood up freely.

Dominick squeezed a generous amount of lube and began slicking Rafael’s cock. He loved that their committed relationship allowed them to go bareback. Nothing compared to the feel of Rafael’s naked prick spilling inside of him. Being able to watch his lover’s reactions while riding him was the icing on the cake.

“What are you waiting for?” Rafael breathed out in desperation. “Ride me, Dominick!”

Rafael watched Dominick position himself. He could feel the younger man easing onto his cock. Thrusting upwards, Rafael wanted to bury himself in the channel. Dominick hissed as he lowered himself into position, then began to rock back and forth. Rafael cried out in pleasure at the sensations. He reached out for Dominick’s prick that was already leaking drops of pre-cum on his happy trail.

Dominick’s riding rhythm became more vigorous. He arched back and squeezed himself around Rafael, milking the older man for all he was worth. The slamming on his prostate was joined by Rafael’s skilled hand pumping his cock. Dominick felt like he was going to explode. Breathing deeply, he tried to hold himself off, wanting to savour the intensity of Rafael inside of him.

“I love you, Rafael. I fucking love you.”

Rafael’s eyes were rolling back in ecstasy as Dominick rode him. Between moans he found himself begging for more. Dominick’s pearly pre-cum was flowing all over his hand. Rafael’s own cock was leaking against Dominick’s prostate. As climax loomed closer, Rafael moved his hips upwards to get as much of himself inside his lover as possible.

Dominick’s body began to seize in orgasm. He practically screamed as his seed shot out all over Rafael’s sweating body. His ass tightened and he continued to ride the thick prick inside of him. Dominick watched as Rafael trembled beneath him and bucked upwards. He could feel the warmth filling him up inside as Rafael came with a deep groan.

The two men panted, trying to catch their breath. Dominick eased himself off Rafael’s cock and collapsed on the awaiting body. Both of them felt sticky, yet neither made any attempt to move in the midst of post-coital rapture. Rafael tipped up Dominick’s chin so their eyes met. He leaned in and claimed a passionate kiss.

“You taste so fucking good right now.” Dominick breathed as their kiss parted. He brushed some strands of dark hair off Rafael’s forehead before nuzzling the area. “I love making you come.”

Rafael stroked up and down Dominick’s arm. His green eyes were glazed over in bliss. “You came all over me. When I can move, I’m going to need a shower.”

“You’re not the only one who’s sticky right now.” Dominick reached over and grabbed a piece of mango from the nightstand. He teasingly traced Rafael’s lips with the sweet fruit. “Happy Pride Month, Rafael.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Barisi Pride Prompts: Rainbow + Pride Month  
> * This is my 20th Barisi fic - yay!  
> * Hope you liked my sexy writing. At least I tried, right?  
> * Looks like there is one more Pride entry for tomorrow  
> * Comments and kudos are always appreciated, should you choose to leave them


End file.
